COF: The CLASH of Fighters XI
COF: The CLASH of Fighters XI is the eleventh installment of The Clash of Fighters series. The game continues the story of The CLASH of Fighters X. Disney & SNK Celebrate 10th Anniversary of The CLASH of Fighters Franchise. Story Father, The Lane Owner of Evil Adult Industries Inc was killed by Rikimaru Kusanagi and his stole the Father's Dark Power in the last tournament, causing confusion and destruction to happen from within sight. Taking advantage of the situation at hand, Darby stole the Chaos Amulet from Isabella and drained her powers in the process. In the advent of a new KOF tournament, new faces are handed invitations, while old faces, such as Kick Buttowski, return to the ring. Among the new COF participants are Kaswagi, Matlok Jade (a Danville's brash fighter himself), Carol Stanzack, and Christopher Robin. All these fighters will find themselves in a tournament full of mysteries and secrets started by motives that they’d ignored. Behind this healthy competitive tournament hides a hidden force called "People from the Past" with a mysterious goal. Gameplay Aside from the already known gameplay maneuvers that add much depth to the gameplay, Runs, Rolls, Short Jumps, Guard Cancel CDs and Rolls, Empty Cancels, and the returning Quick Emergency Roll, the four largest innovations COF XI brings to the franchise are the Quick Shift, the Saving Shift, the Skill Gauge and the Dream Cancel. The Skill Stocks significantly complicate the gameplay of KOF. The Power Stocks that existed previously are still present, and are filled in the usual fashion. Nevertheless, there are now Skill Stocks as well, which gradually build up over time. Each team begins a match holding the maximum of two Skill Stocks. Offensive maneuvers, such as Desperation Moves, Guard Cancels, and Tag Attacks, continue to use Power Stocks. However, more defensive or tactical maneuvers, such as Guard Evasion, Saving Shift, and Quick Shift, use Skill Stocks. COF XI utilizes the Tactical Shift System from COF X, but makes very important changes. The Quick Shift allows you to change into another character in the middle of any combo, prolonging it, or in the middle of any attack, no matter if it was blocked or not, canceling the frames of animation of the attack, if it's needed. The Saving Shift allows the player to take out a character when he is being hit as soon as he is hit, or in any moment, at the cost of both skill bars. This effectively cuts many combos that otherwise would do a lot of damage, eliminates the possibility of infinities by repeating chains of attacks on the ground (excluding aerial juggles) and brings an element of balance to the game. While it is possible to escape from any combination of attacks on the ground, it is not possible to use Saving Shift to get out from a Desperation or Leader Desperation move. The same feature of KOF XI is the Dream Cancel. Like the Super Cancel that first appeared in KOF '99, Dream Cancel allows players to use stocks to interrupt a move in the midst of its execution with a more powerful move, allowing devastating combos; however, the Dream Cancel is more deadly than ever, allowing a DM to be canceled into an LDM, at the expensive price of two Power Stocks and one Skill Stock. Should the timer run down in a match, the winner is no longer decided based upon who has the most life remaining. Instead, the judgment bar, a new bar of circular shape composed of two colors, each one representing one player (red or blue, which are the colors displayed in the portraits of the characters of each side) acts as a quantifier of the skill of each player. Whichever player has the judgment bar towards his side will be the victor if none of the teams win defeating all three characters from the opposite team; rarely, if the bar is exactly in the center, the match will end in a draw and both sides will lose. The bar is affected by each attack that the players get in, combos affect progressively more, and when a character of the opposing team is defeated, the bar suffers a big change against that player. This makes taking care of keeping one's characters alive pretty important, giving strategy to the tags system. Characters ''Heroes Team'' *Darby *Kaswagi *Annie Murakami Fighter's History Team *Ray McDougal *Masterious *Jean Pierre World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Ryoko Izumo *Janne D'Arc Metal Slug Team *Marco Rossi *Tarma Roving *Kevin Rian Phineas and Ferb Team *Phineas Flynn *Ferb Fletcher *Perry The Platypus Alex Team *Alex Raven *Angela Van Elerie *Hyde Agents Team *Monty Monogram *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Jeremy Johnson Undercover Cops Team *Zan Takahara *Matt Gables *Rosa Felmonde Doofenshmirtz Evil Inc. Team *Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Norm Rivals Team *Christopher Robin *Takeru Yin *Xiao Lon Gal's Fighter Team *Kisarah Westfield *Kimberly Ann Possible *Carol Stanzack Rage of The Dragons Team *Jimmy Lewis *Billy Lewis *Sonia Romanenko Milo Murphy's Law Team *Milo Murphy *Zack Underwood *Mellisa Chase Royals Team *Princess Sofia *Prince James *Princess Amber Babymetal Team (DLC) *Su Metal *Yui Metal *Moa Metal Kusanagi-Yagami Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Tetsuji Yagami *Pilot Isabella Mid-Bosses *Kim Sue II *Chung Paifu *Albert Du Bois *Rock Howard *Adelheid Bernstein Sub-Boss *Duke Shapiro Boss *Igniz Exclusive DLC characters *B. Jenet *Karnov *Ron Stoppable *Kotaro Fuuma *Alfred Hawk *Hotaru Futaba *Bonnie Rockwaller *Kendall Perkins *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro *Antonio Dela Torre Saavedra Special Edit Teams Sacred Heroes Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Nikugawa Yagami *Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Justice Team *Ray McDougal *Muscle Power *Perry The Platypus COF Heroes Team *Rikimaru Kusanagi *Alex Raven *Darby 2003 Heroes Team *Darby *Xiao Lon *Annie Murakami PNF Girl Team *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn *Pilot Isabella New Generation Team *Adelheid Bernstein *Rock Howard *Any Characters Old World Heroes Team *Hanzo Hattori *Kotaro Fuuma *Janne D'Arc Chaos Team *Antonio *Christopher Robin *Kaswagi Older Brother Team *Adelheid Bernstein *Ferb Fletcher *Monty Monogram "Older Sister" Team *Vanessa Doofenshmirtz *Candace Flynn *Rosa Felmonde Lunatic Team *Annie Murakami *Antonio *Billy Lewis Dream Team *Ray McDougal *Hanzo Hattori *Kevin Rian Currently Reforming Team *Ryoko Izumo (as the leader) *Next two members can either be: **Isabella Garcia-Shapiro **Darby **Rosa Felmonde **Carol Stanzack **Vanessa Doofenshmirtz **B. Jenet **Annie Murakami **Kim Possible New Challenger Team *Any team solely composed of PS4 & Nintendo Switch exclusive DLC characters Category:Fighting Games Category:Disney Category:SNK Category:The King of Fighters Category:Fighter's History Category:World Heroes Category:Kim Possible Category:Phineas and Ferb Category:Rage of The Dragons Category:Metal Slug Category:Undercover Cops Category:Savage Reign Category:Aggressors of Dark Kombat Category:Video games